RobertHilary
by thelivingtunic
Summary: Hilary vents, while talking to someone she would normally never talk to. Oneshot, 3 different endings: Tragic, Mediocre and Happy. Robert/Hilary


Disclaimer: Yo. Don't own Beyblade. I don't even know where I got the idea for this... ah well. Maybe someone will read, maybe not. It's an... interesting pairing, to say the least.

* * *

" They just bug me so much. I mean, they're always getting on my nerves, especially Tyson!" Hilary vented.

" My team is.. quite a handful as well, so I guess I know how you feel" said her companion.

" I didn't think you'd have much trouble, but these guys are just.. typical idiotic guys!" Hilary half shouted. Her company chuckled.

" You would not believe what I have to go through" he replied.

" But you don't have to deal with Tyson every stinkin' day!" Hilary half shouted again.

" No, there is only one Tyson. Thank goodness for that" the man sitting next to Hilary responded.

" That's a miracle" Hilary commented. " But Tyson is still so annoying" she added.

" Everyone's annoying at times. My team gets quite fed up with myself at times" he said.

" I wouldn't think so. I'd love to be on your team, your so... mature" Hilary said. The man smirked.

" Yes, but losing 11 times in a row at chess... Well, it makes some people annoyed with me" he said.

" 11 times?" Hilary asked in disbelief. The man nodded.

" Tennis is also something that makes my teammates annoyed with me, because one is so convinced he's a great player. He gets angry when he loses, and when I don't play, he gets angry because he thinks I'm being a coward and that I don't want to lose" he said.

" Well, that's dumb" Hilary said. The two continued to talk. Hilary looked up at the purple-haired man, someone she would never have talked to if Tyson and the others hadn't pushed her "off the edge". She had freaked out, ran away, and bumped into this guy.

_Start Flashback_

_" Hey, Hilary, could you get me a sandwich?" Daichi asked. _

_" NO!" Hilary shouted. " I'm not your maid or your mother! Get one yourself!"._

_" Hilary, while your getting Daichi's sandwich, could you get me one, too?" Tyson asked._

_" I'm not getting Daichi a sandwich, and there is no way I'd get you one even if I was!!" she shouted._

_" Geez, no reason to freak out" Tyson muttered._

_" Maybe if you two didn't drive me absolutely crazy all day long I wouldn't freak out!!" Hilary yelled at him._

_" So, about that sandwich.." Daichi started again. _

_" I am not, never had and never will, going to get you a sandwich!" Hilary yelled at Daichi._

_" Geez" both boys mumbled. Kenny chose that unfortunate moment to enter the room. _

_" Hi guys" Kenny said innocently. _

_" Don't "Hi" me, Kenny!" Hilary shouted._

_" Don't yell at Cheif!" Tyson yelled at her. _

_" Why do I even put up you?!" Hilary yelled back at Tyson. _

_" I don't KNOW!!" Tyson yelled back. Hilary stormed out of the room, then broke out into a run. She ran down a hallway, until she stopped by slamming into a very tall man with slicked back purple hair, but with a twig of hair sticking up at about a 45 degree angle. He had large eyes, and if anyone had asked Hilary, she would have said he looked like an owl. She had never seen anyone who looked more like an owl than this guy. She might have once said an aunt of hers looked like an owl, but now... _

_Anyway, she had been running fast enough that when she slammed into the man, she fell backwards. _

_" Oh!" she cried. The guy looked down at her, then bent over and pulled her upright. She looked up at him._

_" I'm Hilary" she said. "And sorry I ran into you" she added._

_" It's fine. I am Robert. Robert Jurgen" Robert said._

_" Ow- I mean, Robert. Nice to meet you" Hilary said. She had just been about to call him "Owl Man". That would not have gone over well, she figured. _

_" ..You were about to call me an owl" Robert said, not asking, a statement. _

_" I was not! Why would I call a guy as nice as you an owl?" Hilary said. Robert had a tiny smile on his face._

_" Maybe because I look like one" he said. Hilary was startled that he would say that he looked like an owl. _

_" No you don't!" Hilary said. Robert smirked._

_" Everyone tells me I look like an owl, but I myself do not believe nor see it. I just said that because I wanted to see how you would react" Robert said. Hilary looked at him for a moment, not knowing what to say._

_" ..That wasn't very nice" she finally said, lamely. _

_" I'm sorry" Robert replied, and then there was a dead silence again. Robert was about to turn away to keep going to wherever he had been headed before Hilary ran headfirst into him, but Hilary, without thinking, grabbed his hand. Robert looked at her in surprise, and Hilary was blushing. _

_" Um, maybe we could.. uh, go talk somewhere?" she asked, with her eyes screwed shut. Robert nodded, then was aware that she couldn't see him._

_" Certainly, if you want to" he said, a bit stiffly, still trying to get over the shock of her grabbing his hand to stop him from leaving. Hilary opened her eyes, and without letting go of Robert's hand, as if he was going to run away when she let go, lead him to a roof. They both sat down on the edge, and Hilary finally let go of Robert's hand. They launched into a very long conversation..._

_End Flashback_

It was getting late. Stars were starting to come out. Robert and Hilary still sat at the edge of the building. Hilary moved closer to Robert. She shivered. Robert looked at her, then shrugged off his jacket, and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at him, smiling, and moved even closer, so she was right beside him. He wrapped his arm around her. They both stood up.

" The stars are nice tonight" Hilary said.

" They aren't the only thing" Robert said, without actually thinking. Hilary blushed again. They hugged each other, when the door of the stairway that lead to the roof slammed open. Tyson stood there. It suddenly started to rain, it came on so fast. Tyson's jaw dropped when he saw Hilary, and who she was hugging. He rushed over, stopping right in front of them. Hilary and Robert dropped their arms.

" ..So you were up here on the roof with R-r.. HIM, this whole time?" Tyson asked.

" If by "him", you mean Robert, then yes, Tyson" Hilary said.

" Well, I was trying to find you like all day to apoligize" Tyson said.

" Oh well, I was talking to Robert the whole day" she said. Tyson glared at Robert, who took a step back, since he didn't want to get involved. Hilary got in between Robert and Tyson before a conflict came out of anything. Tyson took a step forward, and slipped, considering the rain. He fell into Hilary, who fell backwards into Robert, who fell backwards... right off the edge of the building. He grabbed at the edge, just catching it with his right hand. Hilary screamed, got up and tried to pull Robert back up onto the building, but he was too heavy for her.

" HELP ME, TYSON!" Hilary screamed. Tyson got up, just in time to see Robert grabbing the building with his left hand... but his right hand slipped, pulling Hilary off the building too. He ran to the edge of the building, grabbing at Robert's hand. If he had to be honest, he didn't want either of them to fall, even though he was angry with Robert. Robert grunted, and brought his right hand, and Hilary, up. Tyson grabbed her hands, momentarily forgetting Robert. He pulled Hilary up, and they both fell back onto the building. Robert tried to get a grip with his right hand, to pull himself up onto the building, but a second before he could put his hand on the edge of the wall... his left hand slipped.

It seemed to Robert, Tyson and Hilary like everything was muted, but in reality was not. Hilary screamed, no one there could hear it. Tyson's mouth was open in shock. So was Robert's. Then it seemed like the sound came back, because they could hear Hilary's scream.

" TYSON! LOOK AFTER HER, KAY?!" Robert shouted up to Tyson. Tyson numbly nodded. Neither Tyson nor Hilary could look when Robert hit the ground, with a rather sick SPLAT. Hilary was bawling her eyes out, and blindly wrapped her arms around Tyson's neck. Tyson lead her back to their hotel room, and when Daichi and Kenny asked what had happened, Tyson just shook his head.

" I'll tell you later" he mumbled.

Hilary cried herself to sleep, a very uneasy sleep. She woke up a few times in the night, and once she sat up in bed. Tears ran down her face, but she didn't make the crying noise.

_' I-I barely knew him.... That doesn't matter! I-I... p-pretty much watched him die, and I couldn't do anything to help him!' _Hilary thought, as she sobbed back into her pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. A sad and horrible end to this story. But, I have decided that, in case for some reason some people actually like this piaring, that I am going to put a Mediocre Ending, and a Happy Ending. This is the Tragic Ending.


End file.
